wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Instructor Razuvious
This article contains information based on the test realms and may change dramatically by the time it is officially released. See Patch 1.11. =General Information= *Level: Boss *Location: Deathknight wing in Naxxramas *Type: Undead =Background= Instructor Razuvius is the first boss in the Death Knight wing in Naxxramas. He comes with 4 additional mobs when pulled. 4 Understudies, circled around this great evil, bowing to his will, and practicing the dark arts in lieu of that will. =Attacks and Abilities= NOTE: He should never be tanked by a player, but he does have the following abilities. * Unbalancing Strike - Similar to the Twin Emperors. * Triumphant Shout: Reduce all nearby players mana to 0 and deals damage equivalent to the amount of mana burned this way. Also has a stun effect. Deathknight Understudy: * Roughly 350k Health * If killed they will re-pop within a minute or two. * Main attacks availible when mind controlled are Taunt and Shield Wall =Strategies= Test Realm Strategy :Intructor Razuvious must certainly have been finding time to go to the gym between teaching classes. He was hitting our MT for 8-12K damage, and our cloth for... well.. you don't want to know. :''It became evident very quickly that having a warrior sacrifice his life to try to keep his attention would do little more that just that, sacrifice his life. :''We were out of ideas. We were at a loss for understanding. But! Just then, a priest of unknown name attempted soemething marvelous! :''Mind Control! :''It seems that through their studies, the understudies were unable to gain enough mental aptitude to withstand that brain melting that only priests can offer. :''Not only were they mind controllable, but they had taunt and shield wall! It became evident that they were to be the tanks for this nasty. Only problem is that once the MC broke, their minds were exhausted (stupid undead) and couldn't be controlled for another full minute. :''We setup MC rotations and tanks associated with each understudy, but unfortunately with a group of warriors so unfamiliar to one another, it was a rough execution. :''Additional things to note: :- Clear out the room near him, the mobs all join him when the encounter is started :''- He can be kited, he is not quick enough to catch even a walker. :''- Curse of Shadows and points invested in shadow line may help in keeping the MC breaks limited. :Written by Lockdown of WowVault :Recent Changes: :(As of 6/7/06) :* Understudy health reduced by about 50%. (They die faster) :* Razuvious has been made faster, and now runs at about 150% of normal run speed. (He is MUCH harder to kite) :In short, the encounter has been made more difficult. It has essentially turned into a race to burn down Raz before he kills all of the Understudies. If no Understudies are available to tank, he'll make short work of your raid. http://img83.imageshack.us/img83/5858/razuviouspositioning2a9pa.jpg Here's a detailed picture of how the raid should look like. Strategy :Create 4 tanking groups, each with a warrior, a hunter (for pulling), a priest, and two other healers. Place each group in one of the corners of square area in front of the boss. The ranged DPS classes should be along the back wall of the area. They should never be in range of the shout. :Have a fifth hunter pull the boss and kite him around the area away from the raid, and eventually into the center of the square formed by the four adds. By the time the boss arrives, one of the adds should be Mind Controlled in order to tank him. Once he is being tanked, the raid can begin DPS. :When the priest that has MC'd the current tank has approximately 20 seconds left on MC, the next priest in the rotation MC's their add and sends it to attack the boss. When the first MC breaks, the warrior that was originally tanking the add needs to use taunt and quickly gain aggro to keep the add from attacking the priest. :Should one of the adds die, make sure to pick up the respawn quickly and move it back to the same location. :No one should take damage in this fight other than the 4 tanks. =Other Notes= * Although the Understudies were supposedly given 0 shadow resist, CoS and spell penetration gear definitely helps the duration of mind control, and is recommended. * The adds no longer seem to spawn as quickly - it now seems to be impossible to pick up a respawn in time to continue the fight. If an add dies, you need to continue with 3 adds or wipe. * It is possible to leash him by running up the ramp leading down from the top level. =Quotes= * Sweep the leg. Do you have a problem with that? * Show them no mercy! * The time for practice is over! Show me what you have learned! * You should have stayed home! * Hah, I'm just getting warmed up! * An honorable... death... =Reward= Known drops : Iblis, Blade of the Fallen Seraph (previously Insatiable Blade), Idol of Longevity, Desecrated Shoulderpads, Desecrated Spaulders, Desecrated Boots, Desecrated Sabatons, Desecrated Sandals, Splinters of Atiesh nb. Not sure if the shoulder piece was shifted to a different boss, but we haven't seen any of the shoulderpieces drop - only boots/sabatons/sandals. Going to leave them here until their new location is found. Reputation: Experience: =Quests= =Notes= Kill and loot on PTR: http://www.risen-guild.com/images/razuvious.jpg =External Links= Category:Instance Characters Category:Bosses